Seras entra en calor!
by ayelen rock
Summary: este fics no me pertenece es de kristinia. no soy buena para los resumenes. entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fics no me pertenece a la escritora kristinia.**

**El fics esta en ingles y como me gusta decidi traducirla al español**

**Seras entra en celo!**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

En una noche ventosa, en el campo hay una figura solitaria. Esta figura es una mujer, tiene el cabello rubio anaranjado que cayó en sus ojos azules sorprendentes. Pone su pistola humeante en el hombro y miró a su alrededor en los cadáveres de criaturas parecidas a un zombi. La luna brillaba abajo en el área y la mujer miró el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos. Entonces les abrió una vez más y miró a la luna que brilló por sobre su piel pálida natural antinatural.

**-Buen trabajo chica policía. Ahora Regresa.**

-Sí mi maestro". La mujer dijo y dio una última mirada de nostalgia a la luna antes de alejarse de la zona.


	2. Chapter 2: La advertencia de Alucard

**Seras entra en celo!**

** cap.2 La advertencia de Alucard**

-UF- La habitación estaba extrañamente en blanco y oscuro sólo había una mesa con una silla y el ataúd. El sonido provenía de adentro del ataúd y pronto se detuvo.

-

Los ojos se abrieron para revelar los ojos rojos carmesí. La persona tenía el pelo negro y llevaba un traje victoriano- ¿chica policía? Oh... esto es interesante- El hombre decía sonriendo y gradualmente a través de su ataúd y miró a su alrededor de su habitación. Estaba oscuro con unas velas para alumbrar y en su mesa era una botella de sangre y una copa de vino.

"Mi maestro querrá ser advertido sobre lo que está pasando- El hombre se hiso niebla y atravéso el techo.

-

-¿Qué quieres, Alucard? Estoy ocupada- La mujer rompió sus helados ojos azules estrechamiento en el hombre.

El hombre se rio y contestó con un divertido tono de voz -Mi maestro, tanta rabia y tan pronto por la mañana. Pensé que querrías ser advertida

-¿Advirtiéndome sobre qué?- La mujer preguntó, estrechando aún más los ojos.

-Sobre la chica policía- Alucard respondió y la mujer parpadeó tomado detrás.

-¿Qué pasa con chica policía? Ella todavía no está bebiendo su sangre?- La mujer pregunto suspirando como ella sacó un cigarrillo y encendió antes de tomar una bocanada y soplar el humo.

-No, eso no es. Se trata de su lado vampiro. Mi maestro, ella entrara en calor- Alucard respondió con una divertida locura bajo sus gafas.

-¿Qué debemos hacer cuando entre en calor? ¿Cuáles son los efectos?- La mujer preguntó tranquilamente sin mostrar ninguna otras emoción.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ella tiene que pasar por esto- Alucard respondió con una sonrisa y fundió en las sombras su risa rebotando alrededor de la habitación.

Unos momentos más tarde hubo un golpe en su puerta y la mujer respondió con su voz cansada -Adelante

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre, de 50 años, con un traje de mayordomo llevando una bandeja en sus manos con té -Sir Integra pasa algo?- El hombre preguntó colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa entregando a la mujer la tasa de té, y la observa.

-Walter sabes algo sobre los vampiros que entrar en calor?- La mujer pregunto en calma, no

Él respondió sorprendido pero no lo demostró- no. No. Es algo que debería investigar?

-No, Walter. Parece que la chica policía va entrar en calor pronto- Integra respondió a sus preguntas y Walter miró antes de que suavizaron sus ojos y dijo suavemente,

-Sir Integra no se preocupe, sobre la señorita Victoria. Alucard será cargo y controlar sus acciones

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Parecía emocionado por su perspectiva- Integra declaró y Walter parpadeó.

-¿Dijo algo más?- Walter preguntó suavemente como suplicante miró a sus ojos azules heladas y suspiró Integra un poco.

No... lo que sea, él está guardando para sí mismo. Él sólo vino para advirtiéndonos- Integra respondió y Walter saludó antes de salir después de que Integra lo dejaron fuera.

-"Debe haber algo más a esta advertencia de Alucard."- Integra pensado antes de suspirar levemente a sí misma y sacudiendo el cigarro en el cenicero


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a los lectores por sus rewis

Capitulo 3: seras se da cuenta

La mujer rubio-naranja abrió sus ojos azules -¿Qué... fue ese sueño?- La mujer se pregunta antes de sentir un tirón de hambre en su estómago, pero esta vez no podía ignorarlo. La tapa del ataúd se y sus ojos eran ahora de color rojo carmesí. De repente estaba delante de la mesa y cogió el paquete. Sus colmillos crecieron y mordió el paquete de sangre viviendo el contenido. Cuando la sangre golpeó su lengua un maullido arrancó de su garganta.

**-Buena Chica Policía. Bebe su sangre**- La voz de su amo se hizo eco a través de su mente y miró hacia arriba antes de susurrar:

-Maestro...- Ella seguía teniendo hambre, pero lo ignoró. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigio a la oficina de Integra.

-**No hay un "buenas noches?" Eso es grosero Chica Policía** -Alucard dijo riéndose en su mente y Seras sonrió un poco cuando el hambre se hizo casi insoportable.

-Maestro, mi señor. Buenas noches- Seras dijo ronroneando mientras sus ojos carmesí se derritieron y parecía ser como la sangre caliente.

**-Mejor Chica Policía. Buenas noches. Nos vemos pronto**- Alucard dijo antes desapareser de su mente dejándola con una sensación de soledad.

**"-Que es este... este deseo que siento por mi amo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?** "pensó Seras sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock antes de salir corriendo a la oficina de Integra

Seras entro a la oficina causando a la mujer que mirara para arriba y parpadear -¿Qué sucede, Agente Victoria?- Integra preguntó ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada de Seras. Era muy raro ver la cara de miedo, no era algo común.

-S-Sir Integra algo está mal conmigo?- Solo soltó el comentario sin explicaciones

-Tienes que decirme lo que te está sucediendo para poder ayudarte- Integra explicó ya que no tenia mucho sentido.

Entonces se sonrojó y le esplico a Integra en voz baja -yo siento como ... como deseo, amo. Esto nunca me a sucedido antes.-

Una mirada de complicidad llegó a los ojos de Integra y le dio una ordenó, -A tu cuarto, Agente Victoria. Hablaremos más tarde sobre este tema- Seras la miró confundido, pero obedeció y salió de la oficina y regreso a su cuarto.

-ALUCARD!- Gritó Integra y pronto una risa oscura llenó la habitación como una sombra comenso a tomar forma ante de la mesa de Integra.

Alucard sonrió y se inclinó ante Integra -Sí, mi señor? Hay algo que necesitas?-

-La chica policia vino a verme hace un momento. Ella está muy preocupada, Alucard." Integra respondió mas calmada

-Oh ¿Por qué ha venido a verte?- Alucar preguntó con curiosidad y su rostro estalló en una nueva sonrisa.

-Acerca de ... ciertos deseos.- Integra respondió y suspiro ante la sonrisa de Alucard. Él sabía que su amo no le diría lo que Seras le habia dicho.

-Supongo que quieres que vaya a ver a la chica policía- Integra negó con la cabeza  
-Quiero que la supervises cuando ella está fuera de Hellsing- Alucard se encogió de hombros, pero asintió con la cabeza y se fundió en el suelo, como Integra suspiró.-Seras!- Integra llama y pronto la puerta se abrio para revelar a Seras  
-Sí, Sir Integra?- Seras preguntó nerviosamente mientras miraba a Walter. No era que no confiaba en él, sólo era que no confiaba en sí misma.  
-Es hora de que tengamos esa pequeña charla. Siéntate- Integra señalo la silla y Seras se sento.

-Seras lo que te está pasando es algo que todos los vampiros mujeres pasan por lo que Alucard dice. Yo no sé nada de los síntomas o el tiempo que va a durar, pero todo lo que sé es Alucard dice que estás en el calor- Integra dijo con calma y Seras abrió sus ojos cuando preguntó:

-En el calor?-

Integra suspiro y respondió con calma -Sí, en el calor. Si desea saber más del tema ve y preguntale a Alucard. Él sabe más de este tema que yo-

Seras palidecio antes de levantarse y saludar a Integra y salir de la oficina.

-Sir Integra Puede causarle problemas para Miss Victoria?- Walter preguntó en voz baja y sir integra se frotó entre sus cejas antes de que ella respondió cansadamente

-podría causar problemas, no voy a mentir-

-Espero que no, señorita Victoria no tiene tantos problemas. Se trata de lo suficiente como es.- Walter dijo en voz baja y se integra no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con él.


End file.
